


Lobby Action

by blue_avocado



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_avocado/pseuds/blue_avocado
Summary: Bruno and Gene get tired of doing nothing, so they let their primal urges take over.





	Lobby Action

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing PSO2 recently, and I thought to myself, "Self, what does this fandom need? More porn!" And thus, this dirty porno was written. 
> 
> You're welcome.

\---

The sakura trees swayed gently in the cool breeze generated by the air conditioning unit inside of the shops area. Several pink petals were dislodged from their buds, and strewn all over the small hill in the center. Some of these ended up scattering onto the couple currently hogging the space in order to fulfill their dirty sexual fantasy. Gene had no idea why or how this got started, maybe it was just boredom from standing around in that vicinity for so long or maybe it was merely the lust she had been feeling toward the handsome Bruno that allowed her to wave goodbye to all of her inhibitions. Either way, she moaned as she felt him begin to remove her outfit, allowing her breasts freedom from the confines of the fabric. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he began to suckle on it while she looked at him momentarily before directing her attention to the on-lookers nearby. Many ARKS members gathered around with some snickering, some sneering, and others looking embarrassed. Annette seemed paralyzed by arousal for the most part, though hid it behind a glare she was directing at the couple as they went further in their erotic activities.

"It seems we're putting on quite a show." Bruno smirked as he watched Gene's eyes roll when he began to knead her boobs. "I bet you like being the center of attention right now, hm?"

Resisting the urge to moan, Gene had trouble getting the words out properly. "I...I... Well, um..!" Despite being bold, especially by doing this out in the open, she was still exhibiting some anxiousness at the idea of being fucked in front of a huge group.

This served to turn him on even more. "Let's give 'em something to talk about." Before she could even react to that, he began to roll her panties down until he tossed them toward Annette, who dropped them upon contact. Spreading her legs, he gazed at her lower body, noting how thick and pouty her pussy lips were as they got moistened with her cum. Dipping his head in, he began to plant kisses on her outer thighs, mercilessly teasing her.

"Bruno!" Gene exclaimed, placing her shivering hands on his head, attempting to get him closer to her vulva instead. Of course, he continued to take his sweet time, now licking circles around her skin, avoiding anything pink. With wide eyes, she started breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and on her chest as a result of his actions and of the hot lights from above shining directly down on them. Annette could feel herself growing more aroused, her hard nipples making this much more obvious. Zieg and Zeno made their way over, wondering what was happening, and were rather amused by the 'show' going on. Although the right thing to do would be to put a stop to it, neither of them seemed to care to do that, deciding to just take it all in instead.

"Scream my name again, and maybe I'll reward you." Bruno said before trailing kisses toward her labia, though stopping short of it.

Swallowing hard, she gave in, and did so. "Bruno! Bruno, please!"

"Maybe a little louder?"

"BRUNO!" Gene puffed up her cheeks, growing impatient.

"What do you want exactly?" 

"I want you to lick my clit!" The girl pushed herself onto him hard, his face right against her. This seemed to set most of the crowd off with many gasps, cheers, and jeers were heard throughout.

Bruno had her right where he wanted her. "Your wish is my command." At first, he brushed his tongue lightly against the nub. He paused for a few seconds before going in for seconds then thirds. Each time he went back for more, he could feel her growing more wet. Swirling himself inside her hole, he could feel her tensing whenever he hit a sensitive spot within. Gene took a hold of her tits, squeezing them hard in order to increase her pleasure while also thrusting herself against his face. It didn't take long for her to begin feeling the urge to orgasm, and Bruno put a stop to the licking. 

"Br-Bruno..." Having come so close to relief, she was disappointed that he was moving away. This didn't last long when she watched him begin to undress, observing him discard his coat, shirt, pants, and the rest of his attire until he was as naked as she was. Some female ARKS members blushed, and whispered amongst themselves as they were impressed by the length and girth of his penis. Although Annette didn't engage in said gossip, she couldn't help but stare at him, and wished that she was the one he was about to fuck. Discreetly, the raven haired beauty began to rub her sore pussy. 

"Impressed?" Bruno directed the question toward Gene, who could only nod in return. Grinning, he was thoroughly pleased with that reaction, kneeling back on the ground, and proceeding to drag her closer to him. "I don't think I can wait any longer to take you." He pushed his pulsating erection inside of her already soaked pussy, then flipped the girl on her side, putting her nude body on further display for all to see as he banged her sideways. 

Matoi approached, trying to take a peek at what was happening. "What's--" She was about to ask Zeno before catching a glimpse at Bruno and Gene's 'love-making'. Blushing furiously, she exclaimed, "This is completely inappropriate!" 

"Well, yeah." Zeno shrugged before continuing. "But it's not like there's much else going on around these parts lately."

Bruno's hand slapped onto Gene's breast, roughly grabbing it as he pumped into her. "Indeed!" Bruno was replying to Zeno's comment. "Maybe if we got to do more than just hand out client orders all day, maybe we wouldn't be doing this!" Slowing down the pace some, he began to go at her a bit harder. A long, drawn out moan was emitted from his lover. He pulled out of her, deciding to kiss her vagina briefly in order to tease her again. 

This seemed to work, with Gene beginning to beg him. "I...I need your cock, Bruno! Give it to me! Please!"

Wrapping his hand around his dick, he began to masturbate instead. "You sure? It's pretty risky, you know."

"Yes! I'm sure!" Clenching her fists, she sat up. "I want you to take me right now!"

Crawling toward her, he settled on top of her, cupping her chin as he planted a long kiss on her lips. Bruno managed to slide his cock right in, her sopping wet hole made it all the easier for him to enter with little resistance. Once in, he took another plunge in her, much faster than before. Quivers ran down Gene's spine as she took in every thrust of his hard-on, impressed by how much better this felt than using her vibrators and other sex toys. Each time he went in, she could feel her inner muscles contract in an attempt to keep him within her. Putting his hands against her cheeks, Bruno forced Gene to stare into his eyes. "How bad do you want it?"

"More than anything!" 

He put on a more serious expression as he started taking her as fast as he could. Annette was on the verge of soaking her panties as she continued to touch herself, this time gaining some attention from the others around her. Matoi was feeling rather 'funny' herself, pressing her legs together in an attempt to get it to go away. Zeno was musing about asking Echo to join him in a remote spot, perhaps to try out much of what Bruno and Gene were doing to each other. There was much chatter amongst the crowd, most of it being filthy and being directed at the couple as they neared the end of their copulation. 

As he erupted inside of her, Bruno let out a loud groan, both of his hands still laying on Gene's chest. Gene bit her lip, yearning for her own orgasm. Sensing that she hadn't finished yet, he pulled out of her, and spun himself around. They were then in a 69 position, his dripping cock limp against her face while he was quickly planting kisses and shaking his tongue in her vagina. The intensity of the motions along with the reactions of the crowd watching was enough to get Gene to a state of euphoria, and she creamed all over his face. With that done, Bruno moved off of her, and stood up as he tried to lick her fluids from around his mouth. A bit 'drunk' from the experience. Gene also rose to her feet, hands folded in front of herself. 

Now that the show was over, the crowd began to disperse. Annette stormed over to the two of them. "That was uncouth."

Bruno seemed more smug than anything else. "Would it have been uncouth if I'd done you instead?" Annette and Gene were both offended by that comment, their mouths hanging open. "Don't worry, girls. There's enough of me to go around. Maybe we can try it together next time. All three of us." 

Exchanging glances, they silently agreed to that.

\---


End file.
